¿Cuantos cadáveres cuestan nuestras vidas?
by DinosaurioVolador
Summary: ¿Porque asesina un ser humano? ¿Por venganza? ¿Por poder? ¿Por fortuna? ¿Por demencia? ¿O simplemente por proteger algo que ama? " ¿Porque crees tu que debería asesinar Craig?-" Un juego cruel y siniestro ¿Quien conseguirá asesinar a mas personas? "¡Que gane el mejor asesino!"
1. Chapter 1

****_Mmm ... ¡Hola ! :D este es el primer fic que publico en esta pagina (debieron ver como sufrí para entender ese complicado ingles) y la verdad es que me dio siempre un poco de miedo el como seria recibida esta historia. Primero antes que nada quiero aclarar que yo escribí la versión original de esta historia (osea la hetero) antes de que estallase el boom de Mirai nikki, por ello hoy en dia sufri mucho al momento de subir mi versión de south park (yaoi :D) xD es decir no quiero q crean que mirai nikki y estoy tienen algo que ver ¡En lo absoluto! Mirai nikki es un juego mmmm diferente y menos raro que este ._. lo se soy patética xD Bueno sin mas espero que les guste u.u mmm debo aclarar que morirá mucha gente en esta historia XD XD _

_Ah! lo olvidaba : _

_**Disclaimer**: South Park muy a pesar mio no me pertenece._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Prologo.**

Se podría decir que Tweek Tweak era una persona muy rara y no era para menos, ya que el pequeño rubio siempre temblaba, tenia un tic en su ojo derecho y bebía café en cantidades exageradas, muchos pensaban que era adicto a esa bebida y realmente este no estaba muy lejos de serlo; además estaba el hecho de que el chico siempre tenia muchas teorías extravagantes que implicaban al gobierno y gnomos ladrones de ropa interior. Muchos pensaban que era esquizofrénico y por ello procuraban alejarse, sin embargo para Craig Tucker el cafeinomano era objeto de interés, no que lo demostrase, pero lo observaba de lejos de vez en cuando, un ejemplo de ello era en clase de arte, Craig se entretenía muchísimo viendo al rubio en esa clase, ya que era bastante cómico ver al pequeño y asustadizo chico intentar dibujar una linea recta la con sus constantes temblores. O en clase de matemáticas con la cual Tweek desesperaba por la presión de no poder resolver los problemas y terminaba casi arrancando sus cabellos. En fin Tweek era muy raro por ello cuando el rubio fue elegido como pareja de Craig Tucker para aquel proyecto de química todos dieron por muerto al cafeinomano. Era por ello que estaban allí en la habitación del rubio e intentando concentrarse en sus libros.

-Deberías dejar de mirarme tanto y comenzar a leer-comento el pelinegro sin despegar la vista de su libro, al saberse descubierto Tweek dio un chillido.

-¡Gah l-lo siento!-se disculpo mientras jugaba con los botones de su camisa, Craig contuvo un suspiro y lo miro de reojo ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que habían comenzado? Busco con la mirada un reloj, pero por mas que busco no dio con ninguno, extrañado saco su celular y comprobó la hora en su pantalla, cuatro y treinta, habían pasado dos horas de que comenzaron y ya se había vuelto pesado.

-¿Porque no tienes reloj en tu habitación?-la pregunta tomo desprevenido al rubio que al oírle dio un respingo, él al notarlo clavo su vista en su acompañante.

-¿Q-que?-interrogo inseguro el rubio, el pelinegro se contuvo de fruncir el ceño y Tweek se sujeto con mas fuerza al edredón de su cama.

-¿Porque no tienes un reloj en tu habitación?-volvió a preguntar el de ojos zafiro, el cafeinomano lo observo con detenimiento.

-No m-me gustan l-los relojes-respondió mientras apretaba con mas fuerza la colcha. Craig permanecia inmutable.

-¿Y porque no?-indago, sentía interés por aquello, aunque no lo pareciese.

-L-los relojes s-son demasiada p-presión porque t-todo el tiempo e-están marcando l-las ngh horas ¡Y te r-recuerdan que vas ngh tarde!-casi chillo el rubio, Craig alzo una ceja y solo le hizo una seña obscena, típico en el.

-Como sea ¿Que haces para entretenerte aquí?-interrogo luego de darle otro repaso a la habitación, allí solo estaban la cama, la mesita de luz, una pequeña biblioteca y el armario que solo era una puerta en la otra esquina de la habitación. Había, además, una gran ventana que estaba cerrada con varias trancas y una persiana entreabierta que dejaba a duras penas entrar un poco de luz, esto le recordó a las películas de terror. Era curioso ese lugar estaba demasiado limpio, vació y ordenado para ser la habitación de un adolescente de 17 años.

-¡Ngh! L-leo u escucho m-música-declaro el aludido un poco avergonzado, Tucker apenas pudo evitar mirarlo con extrañeza ¿Ese era todo su entretenimiento? ¿No había ningún videojuego? ¿No había ninguna mascota? ¿Ninguna actividad favorita? ¿Solo leer y escuchar música?

-¿Que música escuchas?-

-M-música clásica...sobre todo p-pianos...me g-gustan los ngh pianos-fue la respuesta del ojivioleta. El del chullo azul lo aprecio en silencio, ahora que veía con mas atención tampoco había espejos y el único adorno de la habitación era la pequeña fotografía sobre la mesa de luz.

-Freak-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de levantarse del suelo y hacerle una seña obscena, Tweek pareció comenzar a temblar con mas fuerza, pero él solo lo ameritó a paranoias suyas, lo escucho contener un "Gah" tan característico suyo y sin mas se dispuso a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Y-ya te vas?-pregunto con un tono extraño el pequeño rubio, que si Craig prestase mas atención y fuese menos apático hubiese reconocido como desilusión y tristeza.

-Si-

-A-aun es ngh t-temprano-señalo la ventana, o la poca luz que entraba por ella, el de camisa mal abotonada, su acompañante siquiera lo miro y solo le saco el dedo medio mientras abría la puerta-¡Craig espera!-exclamo el cafeinomano, el morocho se detuvo en su lugar, el tono del chico sonó firme, sin vacilación alguna, hasta podría jurar que se oía como alguien normal-¿T-tu también piensas que soy un esquizofrénico a-asesino?-medio chillo la pregunta, se oía dolido, y debía estarlo para que una persona como Craig lo notase.

-¿Tu un asesino? Por favor Tweekers tu eres tan cobarde que siquiera puedes mirarte en un espejo-soltó de forma escueta antes de salir de la habitación.

Tweek se quedo observando el lugar que antes había sido ocupado por pelinegro, estaba confundido ¿Debía sentirse feliz porque Craig no lo consideraba un sujeto peligroso? o ¿Debía sentirse triste porque Craig lo creía un cobarde? Sea lo que fuese él eligió sentirse feliz; y por una razón sencilla: a Tweek le gustaba Craig Tucker, si, Tweek adoraba esa personalidad tan despreocupada y agresiva que se traía el pelinegro, le encantaba que se cagase en todos todo el tiempo, le fascinaba que fuese tan distinto a él; si definitivamente amaba al "bastardo sin alma" de Craig Tucker.

-.-.-.

Muchos podrían decir que el infierno era el lugar perfecto para un demonio, mejor aun para el hijo de Satan, pero la realidad era distinta ya que no había lugar que a Damien le desagradase más ¿Porque odiaba ese lugar? La respuesta era sencilla: su padre, el anticristo no lo toleraba siquiera un poco ¿Y como podría? Si el sujeto se la pasaba todo el tiempo hostigandolo con sus problemas de pareja, con sus caprichitos sin sentido, con sus dudas existenciales y muchas otras cosas más; en fin el punto era que no lo aguantaba. Sin embargo lo que en realidad hizo que su progenitor se ganase todo su odio fue sin duda lo que esta ocurriendo en este momento...

-Ya lo escuchaste Damien-le repitió el adulto con voz firme, su hijo lo miro con de asombro ¿Que mierda tenia en la cabeza aquel sujeto? Satanás se acomodo mejor en su trono echo de calaveras.

-¿Y tu piensas que algo de lo que acabas de decir tiene sentido?-interrogo molesto, no pensaba cumplirle aquel absurdo capricho, aquello ya era demasiado. Su padre lo miro con gravedad y chasqueo los dedos, al instante un papel negro apareció en sus manos. Los ojos carmín del menor miraron el objeto con interés. -¿Que es eso?-pregunto extendiendo la mano para recibirlo, era cálido al tacto, extraño ya que se trataba de un papel.

-Son las reglas de mi original juego-sonrió ilusionado y con un tono soñador Satanás, el pelinegro leyó las primeras lineas y frunció el entrecejo.

-Estas demente...-dijo en un murmullo mientras continuaba con su lectura, debió aceptarlo se veía divertido e interesante, bastante original se atrevió a pensar-¿Tienes en mente quienes serán los participantes?-indago con un poco, solo un poco, de interés.

-¿Recuerdas South Park?-

Y con esa pregunta todo el interés y curiosidad de Damien se fue al caño.

-.-.-.

**4 de junio de 2012, 3:15 A.M.**

Tweek despertó esa noche debido a la incomodidad que le presentaba su cama, la cual parecía haberse transformado en piedra; para ser exactos estaba fría y dura, por lo que el rubio asumió era imposible que esa fuese su cama, y no es como si él precisamente supiese mucho de camas, ya que apenas dormía un par de horas porque sufría de insomnio severo, pero la dureza era demasiada. Abrió los ojos de a poco, tenia demasiado miedo para abrirlos de golpe, y logro enfocar lo que parecía ser el centro de una cueva, la examino de forma rápida, había un total de cinco antorchas en el lugar y un gran trono compuesto de piedras picudas en el centro, el aire olía a tierra mojada. A su alrededor había desperdigadas por el piso lo que parecían un total de nueve sombras. Contuvo un chillido cuando vio que al igual que el comenzaban a incorporarse; procuro no llamar la atención, no quería acabar muerto en manos de aquellas cosas; pensó que aquello era un castigo divino por haber desobedecido a sus padres la noche anterior ¡Oh Jesucristo! ¡Sabia que tenia que haber comido todos sus vegetales!

-Bienvenidos mortales-saludo una voz de ultratumba, Tweek al oírla dio un pequeño salto en su lugar-Están aquí porque han sido seleccionados para formar parte de una competencia que mi padre ideo-continuo para luego hacer acto de aparición allí sentado en su peculiar trono. Damien en su versión demoníaca de extravagantes y retorcidos cuernos, alas de murciélago y cola, los veía a todos con fastidio y ¿Lastima tal vez? De cualquier forma se veía bastante amenazante.

-¿Que clase de competencia?-interrogo una de las sombras, la voz se oyó demasiado distorsionada para que Tweek pudiese reconocerla.

-Una para probar quien es el mejor asesino-contesto el anticristo como quien no quiere la cosa, después chasqueo los dedos y un pilón de papeles negros apareció junto a el, con un simple movimiento de su mano los papeles se esparcieron a cada una de las "sombras" del lugar-Esas son las reglas-agrego con desinterés, no tenia ganas de explicarlo por lo visto.

El cafeinomano sujeto con fuerza exagerada su hoja y la observo en detalle, era de color negro y estaba escrita con letras de un rojo muy llamativo y aspecto gótico, decía lo siguiente:

**** Reglas:**

**· Hay un total de diez jugadores.**

**· El juego consiste en asesinar la mayor cantidad de personas posibles por el periodo de tiempo concedido por Satanás.**

**· Los jugadores no pueden matarse entre si.**

**· No deben ser descubiertos, sin embargo están en toda su libertad de formar alianzas con personas que no participen del juego.**

**· Se admite cualquier forma de asesinato; a excepción del atentado por medio de terceros, no pueden utilizarse otras personas para asesinar.**

**· No será contado el homicidio de niños de menos de un año de edad, ya que antes de esta edad aun no es considerado un individuo.**

**· El límite de tiempo concedido es de nueve meses. Luego de ese periodo de tiempo no se les permitido a los competidores una prorroga, sin excepciones.**

**· Un jugador no puede abandonar el juego por su cuenta, esto es condenado a pena de muerte.**

**· Si un jugador es descalificado o muere Satanás es capaz de reemplazarlo, sin embargo no se podrá hacer mas de un reemplazo a lo largo del juego y dicho remplazo ya debe estar enterado de la existencia de la competencia. En caso de suicidio no se podrá sustituir.**

**· Solo puede haber un ganador. La condena de los perdedores es la muerte.**

**· El premio para quien logre ganar es la oportunidad para conceder un deseo, cualquier tipo de deseo a excepción de devolver la vida.**

**· Un participante no puede delatar a otro, si lo hace sera inmediatamente descalificado.**

**· La cantidad de personas asesinadas se irán registrando en forma de cicatriz en el pecho o clavícula de los participantes.**

**· El suicidio de alguno de los participantes es factible, y en estos casos no podrán ser remplazados.**

**· Las personas asesinadas durante este juego irán directo al infierno.**

**· Si un jugador infringe una de las dichas reglas será condenado a la pena de muerte.**

**Solo un recordatorio a los participantes: "Asesinar personas tiene sus consecuencias". ****

Cuando Tweek termino de leer estuvo seguro de dos cosas: La primera tenia muchísimo miedo y la segunda Craig tenia razón el le temía hasta a mirarse en un espejo, era imposible que fuese un asesino. Su temblores y tics aumentaron.

-¡Me niego a participar de esta locura! ¡Yo me niego rotundamente a asesinar a alguien!-interrumpió el silencio una de las sombras, para ser más específicos la sombra que estaba a su derecha. Damien la miro con cansancio.

-No se si has entendido, pero no tienes elección si quieres vivir-expreso mientras se alzaba de hombros el anticristo, se produjo un extraño silencio-Entonces ¿Alguna pregunta?-inquirió el pelinegro, todos guardaron silencio, Damien suspiro notablemente fastidiado-Okay tomare eso como un no-continuo mientras se levantaba de su trono-Adiós marcados-susurro antes de desaparecer.

El rubio paranoico chillo, al tiempo en que todo se volvía negro para aparecer nuevamente en su cama ¿Que se supone que haría ahora? Pensó azorado mientras veía la hoja de las reglas en sus manos. Se levanto agitado de su cama, necesitaba café y lo necesitaba pronto ¡Dios aquello era demasiada presión!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1. 

Tweek salio de su casa esa mañana como todos los días: sin mirar el reloj, totalmente agitado y con un café en las manos. Apenas si se notaba que estaba que estaba un "poco" más paranoico de lo normal, supuso él, de haber sabido que los demás notaban las miradas asustadas que les daba hubiese entendido que realmente se notaba mucho.

Dio un salto hacia atrás y chillo cuando alguien toco apenas su hombro.

-¡GAH! ¡A-aléjate de m-mi!-exclamo aun con los ojos cerrados, frente a el un dulce rubio de ojos cielo y cabello por los hombros lo miro con diversión.

-Tranquilo Tweek soy yo Pip-intento tranquilizarlo el de boina beige, el asustadizo chico abrió los ojos y los clavo en el recién llegado. Phillip Pirrup era su mejor amigo desde cuarto grado, aquel chico siempre se había mostrado amable y comprensivo con el, y es que ambos se entendían bastante porque casi todo el colegio los evitaba, Pip era un gran apoyo para el cafeinomano y el era realmente muy feliz por ser su amigo.

-L-lo siento, h-hola Pip-saludo con timidez el de ojos violeta, su acompañante sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano que daba a entender que no le diese importancia.

-¿No dormiste anoche?-pregunto divertido el ingles al momento que ambos doblaban la esquina. Tweek torció la boca al ver que había derramado la mitad de su café debido a su sobresalto, agradeció mentalmente no haberse manchado la ropa, lo amerito a un milagro.

-No-soltó de forma escueta mientras desviaba la mirada, Pip lo miro con curiosidad, su amigo ocultaba algo.

-¿Porque no dormiste anoche?-interrogó un poco preocupado, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como el cafeinomano se tensaba.

-¡Gah! Y-yo...ngh ¡T-tuve una p-pesadilla!-mintió veloz el amante del café, Phillip arrugo el entrecejo su amigo no sabia mentir.

-¿Que clase de pesadilla?-

-¡Gah! ¡S-sobre sombras!-chilló Tweek bastante nervioso, aquello no era del todo mentira pensó para si. El ingles se contuvo de preguntar más, al parecer el chico estaba muy alterado esa mañana, apuro más el paso al momento que cruzaban la puerta de entrada del colegio.

Tweek contuvo un suspiro, al parecer se había salvado de un interrogatorio.

-.-.-

La clase de historia al igual que la de biología transcurrieron con la normalidad de siempre. Sin embargo lo interesante llego en la hora de matemática...

El pequeño y paranoico rubio se encontraba al borde de un ataque de nervios, había estado más nervioso de lo normal toda la mañana y aquellos problemas matemáticos solo hacían que sus nervios aumentasen más; el cafeinomano gritaba de ratos y se jalaba el cabello de manera violenta. El profesor al igual que los alumnos solo lo observaban con curiosidad. Craig no perdía detalle ¿Que podría haberle pasado para que este asi? Tratándose de Tweek las respuestas eran demasiadas.

-¡Gah! ¡M-malditas m-matemáticas!-medio chillo mientras se arrancaba un par de cabellos, aquel calculo era complicadisimo, no conseguía siquiera comenzarlo-¡Ngh! ¡O-odio esto!-medio lloriqueo y se tenso cuando escucho un suspiro cansado a sus espaldas, volteo casi automaticamente, lo que encontró fueron los hermosos y profundos zafiros que Craig tenia por ojos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda fenómeno?-pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa el pelinegro, Tweek solo lo observo atónito ¿Craig Tucker le estaba ofreciendo ayuda? Se quedo callado de la impresión, de echo toda la clase se quedo callada de la impresión, el silencio no duro mucho ya que al poco tiempo comenzaron los cuchicheos de los alumnos comentando la extraña escena. El de chullo azul les lanzo una mirada asesina, esas que tanto lo caracterizaban, y les saco el dedo medio. La clase pareció de golpe olvidar "la novedad" y continuo en lo suyo. Es que así eran las cosas, Craig era el matón mas temido por esos lugares.

-Pregunte si necesitabas ayuda, idiota-señalo con un poco de molestia el de cabellos azabaches, al oírlo el rubio se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza varias veces seguidas. El ojiazul se inclino para poder explicarle. Tweek pudo sentir el aroma a tabaco mezclado con la fragancia natural de Tucker, no era para nada desagradable, contuvo un suspiro, de echo era demasiado agradable.

-Primero que nada tienes que despejar esto de aquí-indico con su dedo índice, el cafeinomano asintió con frenesí todo aquello se le antojaba raro pero genial ¡El bastardo de Craig le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda en buena fe! Apenas podía contener su emoción.

-Ngh C-craig...-hablo tímido y en un susurro el rubio mientras jalaba de su camisa, el aludido lo observo con detenimiento.

-¿Que mierda quieres?-indago fingiendo molestia, sin embargo a pesar de que sonase extraño viniendo de alguien como él la presencia del rubio le gustaba, al igual que su chillona y asustadiza voz.

-Gracias-le sonrió con sinceridad, estaba muy sonrojado, se veía feliz y bastante tranquilo, sus grandes ojos violetas brillaban de emoción, ese chico era tierno en demasía. Craig se regaño mentalmente al pensar que era brutalmente hermoso ¡Mierda! ¿Que pasaba con esos pensamientos marica tan de repente? Frunció el ceño y trato de olvidarlo.

-Maldito freak-susurro desviando la mirada e intento borrar aquella mueca en su cara que amenazaba con volverse sonrisa, Tweek pareció ignorarlo y volvió a centrar su atención en la hoja.

Estúpido rubio.

Un par de ojos no perdieron detalle de lo ocurrido.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un suspiro cansado se dejo escuchar en la habitación, los ojos verdes de Kyle Broflovsky enfocaron a su acompañante. Lo contemplo con calma, su mejor amigo Stan Marsh lucia aburrido. Intento no mirarlo con tanto detenimiento ¡Pero era tan complicado cuando el malvado se estiraba y dejaba al descubierto su ombligo! Su piel se veía suave, tan tentadora, dios a veces creía que Stan lo tentaba.

-¿Vamos a esperar mucho mas Ky?-investigo con un poco de molestia el de cabellos negros, en respuesta a su pregunta el pelirrojo se levanto de su cama.

-No de echo ya nos vamos-comento antes de colocarse la mochila y salir de su habitación. Lo siguió con la mirada ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo?

No podía esconder su preocupación. El creía conocer a su mejor amigo, pero ¿Lo hacia , lo conocía tanto? Comenzaba a dudar de ello.

-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tweek se sobresalto cuando Craig le dio play a aquella pista de Iron maiden, el pelinegro subió el volumen muy alto y Tweek comenzo a pensar si las ventanas estallarían o sus timpanos lo harían primero.

Vio al de chullo leyendo su libro, parecía concentrado "Craig concentrado es muy tierno" pensó para si; pero de todos modos ¿Como es posible que pudiera concentrarse con esa música a ese volumen?

-Puedes sentarte en la cama-le señalo a los gritos para hacerse oír Tucker, y sin despegar la vista de su lectura; el rubio asintió quedado y giro para encarar la cama, si es que ese revoltijo con sabanas azul oscuras podría llamarse cama, el ojivioleta contuvo un suspiro nervioso aquel lugar estaba demasiado desordenado para su gusto. Soltó un chillido ¡El no soportaba el desorden! Sin embargo fue sentarse en los pies de la cama y comenzo a buscar su libro.

Craig lo observó todo el tiempo de reojo, se notaba que aquel rubiecito estaba bastante incomodo, se mordió la mejilla interna, eso no debería importarle en lo mas mínimo y tras pensar eso subió mas el volumen, al hacerlo vio como el chico dio un brinco, se contuvo de bajar el volumen.

No hubieron pasado diez o quince minutos y un Tweek bastante alterado se paro a uno de los costados de Craig, este ni lo miro estaba muy enfocado en ese ejercicio de química.

-¿Que carajos ocurre ahora?-pregunto molesto mientras le sacaba el dedo medio, Tweek chillo.

-N-necesito ir al ngh baño-respondió mientras jalaba de su camisa, el pelinegro gruño.

-Segunda puerta a la derecha-soltó escueto antes de volver a su problema.

El cafeinomano salio y cerro la puerta de forma brusca. Afuera de la habitación la música se oía mucho mas baja. El rubio se disponía ir al baño cuando escucho un fuerte ruido de algo cayendo, una silla tal vez, el sonido fue acompañado de un "¡Carajos!", los ojos violetas del chico se abrieron con confusión, reconocía esa voz, y es que Tweek poseía una memoria muy privilegiada, algunos podrían llamarla memoria fotográfica, pero el bien sabia que si no hubiese formado esa memoria suya desesperaria al no recordar cada una de las posiciones en las que dejaba sus cosas ¡Y el no quería desesperar, desesperarse era demasiada presión! Como sea acababa de identificar la voz, se trataba de Stan Marsh su compañero de escuela. Se tapo la boca con ambas manos sorprendido ¿Que hacia él allí?

-Stan ¿Que mierda entiendes por cautelosos y cuidadosos?-le regaño en un susurro una segunda voz, que el cafeinomano identifico como la de Kyle Broflovsky uno de los mejores alumno de su año. Tweek dudo ¿Debería bajar para averiguar que hacían allí? O ¿Seria mejor idea salir corriendo de allí y ocultarse en un lugar seguro? Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo al escuchar el ruido de algo romperse.

-¡Carajo Stan! ¿Que pasa contigo?-chillo Kyle desde la cocina. El ojivioleta suspiro; iba a bajar estaba decidido, el quería demostrarle a Craig que no era cobarde...bueno no tan cobarde al menos; encamino a la escalera y bajo con lentitud los tres primeros escalones-Alcanzame la escoba-escucho pedir al pelirrojo, su tono era de hastió. Tweek bajo tres escalones mas.

-¿Vas a ponerte a barrer ahora?-pregunto con impaciencia el pelinegro, como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido del judío. El rubio bajo los últimos escalones con el ceño fruncido ¿Craig estaba sordo o que? Recordó la música a a todo volumen y se disculpo mentalmente con su amado ojiazul.

-¡Claro que voy a ponerme a barrer ahora! No puedo dejar tantas evidencias regadas por todos lados-medio susurro Kyle, a juzgar por el ruido estaba barriendo algo de vidrio.

Tweek avanzo hasta la puerta de la cocina y se asomo por con cuidado, rogó que sus temblores no lo delatasen.

-Perdón yo no quería...-

-Tranquilo no pasa nada-le sonrió conciliador su mejor amigo mientras arrojaba la basura al bote. Stan pareció más tranquilo, el rubio observo extrañado las mochilas de ambos y hubiese mirado mas si el pelirrojo no lo hubiera descubierto al voltear ¡Dios el era patético como espía!

-¿Tweek?-interrogo el judío extrañado, al parecer no esperaba encontrarlo allí. El aludido contuvo un chillido, Kyle se acercaba de a poco intentando parecer conciliador y amigable, pero Tweek era lo suficiente paranoico como para notar que aquello no era bueno, retrocedió asustado con un pequeño salto-Tranquilo, no te haremos daño-siseó de forma forzada intentando calmarlo. El rubio a pesar de estar aterrorizado no perdió detalle del recorrido de la mano derecha de Kyle hasta su bolsillo trasero.

-¡Gah alejate de mi!-graznó echándose a correr en dirección al comedor, escucho un jadeo sorprendido de Stan.

-¡No corras fenómeno!-se quejo el judío mientras se acercaba veloz hacia él, el cafeinomano noto, como Stan se posicionaba a sus espaldas, querían acorralarlo Mierda eso era demasiada presión! Apretó los puños con fuerza cuando vio la velocidad con la que se acercaba su enemigo.

-¡¿Q-que quieren de mi!?-grito trémulo, el pelinegro se movió a sus espaldas dispuesto a sujetarlo, pero él mucho más rápido (años de paranoia) en una ágil maniobra lo esquivo ¡Error! Eso lo puso más al alcance de Broflovsky, quien para pavor de Tweek tenia un cuchillo y mucha velocidad que le otorgaban los años de practicar basquetbol; no tendría tiempo de esquivarlo. Pensó rápido y asió con fuerza la silla que cercana a él utilizándola como escudo, pudo ver claramente como el arma atravesaba el cojín, no perdió tiempo y halo de la silla arrojándola lejos junto con el cuchillo.

-Mierda eres rápido-alago Kyle esperando que su enemigo bajase la guardia, Stan a espaldas del rubio lucia nervioso y asustado, el pelirrojo lo notaba hace rato su amigo no quería saber nada de eso, casi pudo sentir el gusto de la culpa trepar por su garganta, pretendió ignorarla no era el momento y tampoco el lugar para aquellas emociones. El cafeinomano se movió hacia la derecha con claras intenciones de escapar, cerro los puños y se lanzo a golpearlo, no es que tuviera algo contra Tweak pero el estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado, y debía pagar las consecuencias.

El rubio esquivo el primer puñetazo con sencillez inclusive y contraataco con un golpe raudo, no pudo esquivarlo y lo recibió de lleno se tambaleo y estuvo a punto de caer ¿Que estaba ocurriendo? Se suponía que aquel chico de porte tembloroso y asustadizo no debería tener la mas mínima idea de como tirar un puñetazo ¿Entonces por que...? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a que debió cubrirse para no recibir otro puñetazo, el adicto al café era bueno.

-¡Gah! ¡¿P-porque hacen e-esto!?-chillo el ojivioleta trastabillando al esquivar uno de los intentos de Stan por sujetarlo, era consciente de que sus ojos estaban aguados, estaba apunto de comenzar a llorar, sentía muchisimo miedo y desconcierto ¡Y al parecer Kyle Broflovsky quería matarlo! ¡Jesucristo! ¿Que le había hecho él? ¡Otra vez dios castigandolo por todas esas veces que desobedeció a sus padres! ¡Demonios, sabia que no debía hablar con extraños! ¡Pero Pip no era un extraño ahora... ¿O si? ¿Y si Pip nunca hubiese sido Pip realmente y seguía siendo un total desconocido que estaba esperando para secuestrarlo y arrancarle los ojos? ¡Oh por dios tenia bien merecido que Kyle lo quisiese matar! Hubiese seguido su con sus pensamientos ilógicos de no haber sido porque el pelirrojo se le acababa de venir encima con los puños cerrados, su mente estaba tan perdida entre sus extrañas teorías que no reacciono a tiempo y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

-¡Kyle!-exclamo Stan al ver lo ocurrido, su mejor amigo y el "esquizofrenico", como lo llamaba él, estaban rodando por el suelo mientras se golpeaban, al parecer el esquizofrenico llevaba la ventaja ¡Y el ahi parado como un idiota mientras su amigo peleaba contra el loco aquel! No detuvo sus insultos mentales mientras se acercaba al cuchillo que había quedado en el otro lado de la habitación, un solo de guitarra inundo el lugar cuando volvió con el arma en mano a ayudar a su amigo; quien acababa de sacarse de encima al rubiecito con ayuda de sus piernas. El pelirrojo se limpio el labio inferior que sangraba con su manga izquierda, lucia cansado y miraba de mala manera a un trémulo rubio que lucia realmente víctima del pánico, tenia los ojos demasiado abiertos, como si se le fuesen a salir de un momento a otro.

-¡Stan el cuchillo!-exigió el pelirrojo al tiempo que se ponían de pie, el pelinegro se acerco veloz y le entrego el objeto. Tweek jadeo, Marsh parecía mas entero, ahora seria un dos contra uno.

-¡Gah!-aulló al ver como ambos se le venían encima ¿Acaso iba a morir en mano de sus compañeros de escuela?

-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Craig pasaba de hoja en su libro ¿Por que se estaría demorando tanto Tweek? Si se tardaba un rato más no podría contenerse de ir a mirar.

**-.-.-..-.-..-.-**

**_Hola :3 ese fue el capitulo de hoy :3 mmmm muchas gracias por sus reviews :D _  
**

**_JigokuTsuki 'TuskI-chan: gracias por tu review :3 Creo que ya en este capitulo nos da una pista de que otras parejas o concursantes puede haber, los demás es cuestión de esperar XD_**

**_Sakuyachan16: ¡AMO LO QUE ESCRIBES! :D mmm si volviendo al tema agradezco tu review :3 Si nuestro querido Tweek estara en aprietos X3 y la verdad es que yo no podría resistirme a un Tweek con cuchillo y mirada psicótica *o*_**

**_Gabi17: Me rei mucho con tu review XD La verdad es que cuando yo cree este fic tuve pensamientos similares a los tuyos, pero hay que recordar que un humano es un humano y por ello es imposible lo de la mega alianza u.u Este como todo mi fic es muy rebuscado (? dejame soñar que es complicado xD) u.u mmmm Si yo adoro escribir detalles raros :3 lo se soy muy freak xD _**

**_Mmmm eso es todo (?) _**

**_Nos leemos en el proximo cap y me disculpo por mi demora es que es cierre de año y la escuela es un desastre D: _**

**_Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2.

Tweek se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo, al parecer Kyle no tenia ningún problema en acuchillarlo, volvió a colocarse en podría esquivarlos por mucho tiempo debería defenderse enserio, pero ¿Kyle no estaba participando del juego? ¿Por ello quería matarlo? Se mordió el labio al momento que golpeaba a Stan, lo golpeo dos veces, el rubio era veloz, era uno de los mejores en su curso de boxeo; el pelinegro se tambaleo un poco y retrocedió azorado.

-¡Maldito fenómeno! ¡¿Stan estas bien!?-lo examino preocupado el pelirrojo, Tweek los miro expectante. Kyle tenia un cuchillo realmente afilado y gran voluntad de agujerearlo con el, de cualquier forma ¿Como defenderse de Kyle si el era un participante y no podía matarlo? No es que el tuviese el valor de matar a Broflovski ¡El no era un asesino, eso seria demasiada presión! Además no estaba seguro de que fuese un participante. Reacciono rápido y retrocedió a otros de los ataques de Kyle, por su derecha Marsh aprovecho su falta de atención y lo pateo con fuerza, el rubio pudo cubrirse a medias el estomago y se inclino un poco dolorido y faltante de aire. El judío se lanzo como una fiera hacia su presa, empuñando su cuchillo de forma decidida; el cafeinomano dejo escapar un suspiro de estupefacción, eso no daría tiempo a esquivarlo, pero debía intentarlo.

Un jadeo de sorpresa, un poco de sangre danzando en el aire y un gemido mal retenido fue lo que hubo a continuación, Kyle acababa de cortar apenas la mejilla derecha de Tweek.

El pelirrojo molesto por su falta de precisión asió con mas fuerza su arma y la blandió con velocidad, pero a pesar de que el rubio era cobarde y piadoso, no era débil en realidad en ese momento Broflovski creía que era un hueso duro de roer, sobretodo porque lo evadió de forma que pareció simple y luego con una sencillez envidiable estiro su brazo izquierdo y tomando ventaja de lo que era la velocidad de sus propios intentos de atacarlo, lo golpeo en todo el rostro; dejo escapar un quejido ronco, colérico, y se llevo las manos para sujetar su maltratada cara, soltó el cuchillo en el proceso, la fuerza del impacto había sido demasiada, la nariz le sangraba muchisimo. El cafeinomano fue rápido y se hizo con el cuchillo mientras retrocedía, le echo un vistazo al arma, era bastante intimidante y perturbador el ver que tenia un poco de su sangre, hizo una mueca extraña y se llevo la mano a la mejilla, sangraba pero, estaba seguro, que no tanto como la nariz del judío.

-¡KYLE!-vocifero Stan espantado mientras se colocaba junto a su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo lo observo bastante abrumado ¡¿Que mierda acababa de pasar!?-Dios mio ¿Estas bien?-interrogo inquieto mientras veía la sangre escurrirse entre los dedos, el miedo que sentía comenzó a transformarse en enojo cuando su amigo enfoco la vista en su enemigo ¡Ese maldito fenómeno había herido a Kyle! La sangre le hervía, quería asesinarlo, iba a hacerlo. Volteo resuelto a atacarlo, tomo impulso y se abalanzo a gran velocidad contra su víctima, iba a tacklearlo pero olvido un pequeño detalle, bueno en realidad era un detalle demasiado grande: el cuchillo, el cual por cierto el rubio acababa de enterrar en su brazo izquierdo. El pelinegro retrocedió dolorido soltando gemiditos ante el escozor de la herida; clavo sus ojos celestes en su rival, parecía estar realmente conmocionado con lo que acababa de hacer lo vio soltar el arma y llevarse las manos a la boca, retrocedía y por las mejillas le surcaban muchas lágrimas, temblaba demasiado, parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. Bajo la vista a su herida su abrigo comenzaba a teñirse de aquel carmín tan característico, le dio una mirada rápida a Kyle cuando este se irguió y se abalanzó sobre el esquizofrenico.

-¡Gah! Lo s-siento yo no q-quería...-el ojivioleta no tuvo el tiempo necesario para completar la oración el judío se le había venido encima, no hubiese sido problema esquivarlo si no se hubiera tropezado con una silla y hubiesen acabado en el suelo; Kyle estaba a medio incorporar sobre el con la cara llena de sangre y los ojos acuosos, su nariz se veía hinchada ¡Jesucristo realmente le había echo mucho daño! Se sintió la peor de las basuras había lastimado a personas...personas que sentían dolor... mierda ¡La presión iba a matarlo si Broflovski no lo hacia primero! Aparto la cabeza a tiempo para eludir el primer puñetazo que se estrello contra el suelo, el pelirrojo gimió apenas por el dolor y lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa para seguir golpeándolo, Tweek intento sacárselo de encima, sin embargo todo lo que consiguió fue que los primeros dos botones saliesen volando, su clavícula quedo expuesta y luego Kyle lo soltó como si quemase.

Es-estas ma-marcado-titubeo el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba de el, Tweek lo observo con extrañeza, pero la respuesta a su pregunta no formulada llego veloz, lo recordó:

"La cantidad de personas asesinadas se irán registrando en forma de cicatriz en el pecho o clavicula de los participantes"

Dirigió la mirada a su clavícula y allí efectivamente se encontró con una cicatriz que aparentaba ser de un gran corte o quemadura tal vez, de tamaño pequeño (pero no demasiado) y color bastante mas oscuro que el resto de su piel, pareciera un tatuaje, sin embargo si uno lo miraba de cerca se notaba que era una cicatriz, una cicatriz con forma de cero gótico. Y lo más perturbador era que Kyle Broflovski acababa de reconocerla, eso solo podía significar una cosa, era parte del juego. Lo vio soltar un suspiro mortificado, tal vez el pelirrojo estaba notando lo cerca que estuvo de cometer un error fatal, Tweek pensó, mientras lo veía retroceder, que en ese juego no era razonable ser precipitado, no era tan sencillo como parecía. El judío se dio vuelta para observar a Stan, el pelinegro aun sujetaba su herida pero lo miraba con extrañeza, el cafeinomano no le presto demasiada intención, pues acababa de darse cuenta que quien participaba en aquel juego era Kyle, el había sido quien había reconocido la regla y había repetido las palabra del demonio "Marcado" lo había llamado. Comenzó a incorporarse, ya no corría peligro de muerte Kyle no podía matarlo, su amigo si pero con esa herida no conseguiría mucho; los observo inquieto jalándose la camisa, seguramente ambos estaban allí para matar a Craig ¿Porque querían matarlo? ¡¿Que demonios hubiese ocurrido si el no estaba allí para impedirlo? No quiso pensarlo las teorías se le antojaban demasiado sádicas y traumáticas, y no quería esa clase de imágenes en su cabeza...no de Craig.

-No creas que esto se quedara así fenómeno ¡No tengo intensiones de rendirme!-lo saco de sus pensamientos la exclamación del judío, Tweek asintió tembloroso y vio como los ojos verdes de quien había intentado asesinarlo refulgían de preocupación por su mejor amigo, se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar, ambos salieron por la misma puerta por la que seguramente entraron. Y el solo se quedo allí parado a unos cuantos centímetros de las pequeñas gotas de sangre que su atacante había derramado. Las lágrimas habían parado hace rato pero la culpa y desesperación seguían allí clavadas en su pecho, llevo la mano hacia el lugar en donde estaba el corazón y lo presiono con fuerza ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Acababa de acuchillar a Stan Marsh y le había roto la nariz al mejor alumno de su año! No lo aguantaba, el no era una bestia, el no era un asesino ¡El no era peligroso, maldita sea! Sin embargo había herido a sus dos compañeros, pero ¡Ellos atacaron primero! ¡Quisieron matarlo! ¡Querían matar a Craig! Su amado Craig Tucker, querían asesinar a su amado Craig Tucker; de pronto sus piernas cedieron y cayó de rodillas al suelo ¡El tenia que proteger a Craig! Las lágrimas volvieron y cuando alzo la vista se encontró con la mirada extrañada de su adorado pelinegro que estaba bajando la escalera a gran velocidad.

-¿Que mierda fue lo que ocurrió?-el tono preocupado no paso desapercibido por Tweek, quien solo lo miro nervioso ¡Craig no podía enterarse de la verdad, pensaría que el por fin había enloquecido! Hizo una mueca que aparento ser tranquilizadora, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario. El ojiazul frunció el ceño y se agacho a su altura-¿Que fue lo que te paso?-pregunto al notar la sangre que comenzaba a secarse en su mejilla, el rubio por acto reflejo soltó un chillido y se cubrió la herida, no obstante Tucker lo había sujetado de la muñeca y le había apartado la mano de su rostro, con una delicadeza poco propia de alguien como el.

-N-nada yo s-solo ngh t-t-tropece y... ¡CAI POR LAS ESCALERAS!-grazno con desesperacion el de chullo azul hizo una mueca extraña y lo sujeto del mentón para observar mejor la herida, el corte parecía demasiado limpio para tratarse de eso, se le antojo sospechoso.

-¿Y como hiciste para hacer todo este desastre?-indago señalando las sillas volcadas, Tweek frunció la boca en un gesto total de nerviosismo y comenzó a morderse la punta de su pulgar, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que este comenzó a sangrar. Craig lo observo con evidente disgusto ¿Es que acaso aquel rubiecito no podía dejar de meter la pata? Parecía demasiado asustado, contuvo un suspiro al encontrarse queriendo aplacar ese miedo, al encontrarse queriendo protegerlo ¡El era el mas bastardo e hijo de puta del colegio por el amor de dios! ¡No debería de tener esos pensamientos tan gays!

-Y-yo no lo s-se-vacilo el cafeinomano, era muy malo mintiendo, dios no estaba echo para mentir, el seguramente lo descubriría mordió con mas fuerza su pulgar y un hilillo de sangre resbalo por este hasta el dorso de su mano, Craig no lo paso por alto.

-No seas estúpido y deja de lastimarte-le regaño sacándole el dedo de la boca, soltó un gruñido y se incorporo, le ofreció la mano a Tweek y lo ayudo a incorporarse, el rubio estaba sonrojado el de chullo azul se estaba portando bastante amable ¡Dios se sentía tan bien cuando era así, hasta lucia preocupado y todo! Craig lo hizo sentar en una silla, que acababa de levantar del suelo, y fue en busca de un par de gasas y alcohol para sanar sus heridas. El ojivioleta sonrió emocionado, iba a curarle las heridas, a él, el loco del colegio, el fenómeno de circo. Sonrió con ilusión. Al rato tenia frente a él a un inexpresivo Tucker que cargaba con un pequeño botiquín, lo vio sacar un algodón y humedecerlo con alcohol; a Tweek le disgustaba el olor a alcohol, no tenia recuerdos muy gratos de los hospitales y los hospitales olían a alcohol, hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando el pelinegro se lo acerco al rostro.

-Quédate tranquilo no va a arder tanto-intento tranquilizarlo el de ojos zafiro, la frase había sonado natural y conciliadora. El rubio asintió y se dejo hacer. Craig termino de colocar un parche en la herida con la misma mirada seria que al principio, sin embargo cuando se alejo para comprobar su trabajo le sonrió de forma cálida, una forma que Tweek nunca había visto en el, era una pequeña sonrisa bastante dulce-¿Ves? Te dije que confiaras en mi-continuo antes de levantarse, lo escucho chasquear la lengua "Mierda no pude contener esa sonrisa" pensó azorado el pelinegro ¿Que carajos eran esos sentimientos tan maricones? ¿Y porque solo afloraban cuando estaba cerca de aquel asustadizo y pequeño rubiecito? ¡Dios si hasta lo llamaba rubiecito! ¿Que mierda le ocurría?

Tweek contuvo una risita mientras miraba el semblante inexpresivo de Craig, bueno ese no había sido un día tan malo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche por la casa de Craig resonó un grito bastante enojado.

-¡CRAAIIIIG! ¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTUVISTE HACIENDO CON LAS SILLAS!?-chillaba la madre del pelinegro señalado el cojín que había sido atravesado por el cuchillo de Kyle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lo siento no pude resistirme a poner esa ultima escena XD jajjajaj**

**Gabi17 : jajjajaja enserio me divierto mucho leyendo tus reviews, no odies a Kyle (?) a mi no es que me cae super bien pero tampoco quiero matarlo xD wiii (?) gracias por tu review me hace superfeliz :3**

**Amaikurai: Gracias por leer mi fic y por tu review :D tranquila todos somos así respecto a la música XD (me incluyo y voy debajo de Craig que encabeza la lista (?) X3 )**

**Sakuyachan16: gracias :3 me alegro que haya gustado tuve miedo de ser odiada por poner a Kyle de esa forma XD y no se siempre me molesto de sobremanera que se pusiese al uke tan débil u.ú**

**bueno eso es todo bye espero que les haya gustado el cap y perdón por la demora u.u**

**nos leemos :3 ~**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3:

Sirvió su cereal con una tranquilidad envidiable, cada cosa que hacia destacaba por la parsimonia y serenidad con la que era llevada a cabo, al verlo cualquiera diría que Craig Tucker era la persona más pacifica en el mundo, no obstante quien quiera que se atreviese a dar esa definición era porque no sabia lo violento que podía llegar a ser aquel joven, no por nada Craig se llevaba el titulo del más bastardo del colegio. Desayuno en silencio. Su hermana estaba sentada frente a él, solos los dos, su madre no se encontraba en la casa por un viaje de negocios y su padre andaría por allí, el pelinegro no lo había visto aparecer la noche anterior.

-_Ayer por la noche se descubrió el cuerpo sin vida de George Morris de 19 años de edad, el cadaver presentaba marcas de golpes, sus manos fueron separadas del cuerpo al igual que la cabeza..._-anunciaban las noticias, Craig le dio interés y solo vio aburrido a Ruby, su hermanita tres años menor, esta llevaba el cabello sujeto en dos coletas, apenas si le llegaba a los hombros, era anaranjado, ambos compartían el color de ojos; ella vestía con una sudadera celeste muy claro y unos jeans, y jamas se separaba de su par de guantes rosados. La niña miraba de a ratos la noticias_-...con este ya van doce asesinatos cometidos con el mismo modus operandi, me temo que nos estamos enfrentando a...-_su hermana acababa de apagar el televisor y levantarse de su asiento, la estudio en silencio.

-Le prometí a Karen que la acompañaría porque su hermano esta enfermo-comento en un tono vago, su hermana no era muy diferente de él, era silenciosa pero menos agresiva y hasta solía mostrarse amistosa con las personas que eran de confianza. Asintió, la vio marcharse. Termino su desayuno en silencio y partió para el colegio, debía ir llegando tarde pero a esas alturas poco le importaba. Salio de su casa con la sensación de ser observado, la cual empeoro cuando comenzó a caminar ¿Acaso el idiota que lo seguía siquiera podía disimular sus pasos? No tenia miedo ¿Quien carajos seria tan estúpido de atacarlo a él en plena luz del día? Hizo una cuadra mas con tranquilidad, quien venia tras sus pasos lo imito. Craig no era una persona paciente, de echo destacaba por ser todo lo contrario, aunque no lo aparentase. Volteo con brusquedad y le dio una mirada a su alrededor, allí a unos pocos metros suyos se encontraba un tembloroso Tweek, quien intentaba esconderse detrás de pequeño arbusto, fallaba terriblemente. Eso lo descolocó bastante.

-¿Tweekers? ¿Que carajos haces?-pregunto extrañado, el rubio emitió un fuerte chillido y se enderezo, lo contemplaba con temor.

-Y-yo e-estaba tr-tra...¡Gah! ¡L-la presión!-grito afligido el cafeinomano mientras tironeaba de su camisa, Craig se le acerco y lo examino de forma rápida, se lo notaba muy mal, tenia ojeras muy grandes, su cabello estaba mas desordenado de lo normal y su piel se veía demasiado pálida, como enfermiza ¿Que mierda le pasaba?-¡Y-yo no t-te e-estaba siguiendo p-porque soy u-un acosador n-ni nada por el estilo!-agrego el rubio mientras se jalaba del cabello.

-¿Hace cuantos días que no duermes?-interrogó sin ocultar su tono preocupado, Tweek tembló todo sonrojado al notarlo y empezó a tirar con más fuerza de la camisa, la suficiente para arrancarle todos los botones-Hey, hey cálmate un poco-le exigio mientras lo sujetaba de ambas muñecas, el rubio comenzó a lagrimear y el morocho soltó un suspiro resignado-Esta bien no necesito que me explicaciones de nada-lo tranquilizo ¿Porque hacia eso? ¿Que le pasaba por la mente al mostrarse tan compresivo? No lo sabia, pero dejar al rubio con la camisa rota ir por ahí no le gustaba una mierda ¡Si! Una mierda. Y gracias esa linea de pensamientos, se vio arrastrando al rubio hasta su casa.

-¡Gah! ¡¿Adonde me llevas!?-exclamo el de ojos violetas; en realidad donde lo llevara Craig le daba igual pero preguntaba por cortesía. Estaba agotado "¿Hace cuantos días que no duermes?" había preguntado su amado pelinegro, no podía responderle que no dormía nada desde hace tres o cuatro días y que solo había tomado café. Su ansiedad era una cuestión muy severa, estaba demasiado preocupado por la racha reciente de asesinatos. No había justificación alguna que no lo incriminase o sacase a la luz, se sintió inútil, su cualidad para empeorar las cosas aumentaba cada día un poco más.

Craig ni bien llego a su habitación aventó al rubio sobre su cama y comenzó a revolver su armario, Tweek lo miro silencioso.

-Ponte esto-le ordeno mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el cafeinomano sujeto la prenda trémulo y observo con atención la remera negra de AC/DC que el pelinegro le ofrecía, no le gustaba el negro pero era una remera de Craig y olía a él. Deslizo la camisa y empezó a colocarse la prenda que le había sido entregada; todo bajo la mirada fija y atenta de Tucker.

-Gracias-le sonrió con timidez, como respuesta a eso el de ojos zafiro solo aparto la mirada. Los irises de Tweek eran demasiado sinceros y grandes, muy bonitos cuando se sonrojaba de esa forma, se encontró pensando en que el no acostumbraba a ver esa clase de honestidad, de echo nunca la había visto en otro par de ojos. Chasqueo la lengua al verse pensando en ello; observo la hora en el reloj de su mesita de luz y bufo, ya iban llegando muy tarde y ¿A quien carajo le importaba una falta más? El estomago gruñendo del rubio lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Levántate vamos al Mc Donals-le espeto con total tranquilidad, el rubio jadeo y él lo observo con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y-y el colegio?-pregunto avergonzado Tweek.

-¿Importa? Eh dicho que vamos al jodido Mc Donals-fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomarlo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo hacia la calle. Tweek no dijo nada ¿Que podría ser mejor que eso? Realmente no lo sabia, pero iba a cerrar la boca y aceptar en silencio el ataque de interés repentino que tenia su amado Tucker por el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Comes mucho para ser tan escuálido-señalo el pelinegro mientras le daba otro mordisco a su hamburguesa, el aludido lo observo trémulo desde su lugar.

-T-tenia hambre-murmuro vacilante, bajando la vista, Craig consiguio escucharlo ¿Hace cuanto que aquel rubiecito no comía como era debido? ¿Y que carajos hacia él sentado alimentándolo y preocupándose por el? ¡Estúpidos pensamientos y acciones maricas!

El silencio se volvió a cernir sobre ambos, a Craig siempre le había gustado, sin embargo esta clase de silencio le estaba comenzando a desagradar, sentía la impetuosa necesidad de decir algo.

-¿Que mierda es lo que te trae tan alterado?-investigo con fingido desinterés, la verdad es que aquella era una pregunta estúpida, bien sabia que aquel rubiecito le alarmaba cualquier cosa por más pequeña que fuese. Su acompañante guardo silencio y lo miro con ojos culpables ¿Debería decirle la verdad a Craig? ¡No, no podía si lo hacia todo se iría al demonio! ¿Decir una parte de la verdad se considera mentira?

-¡P-por los nhg asesinatos!-grito con los dos ojos muy abiertos, su tic se volvió mas violento. El de chullo azul lo midió en silencio.

-¿Estas queriendo decir que has estado sin comer ni dormir por tres días?-indago con el ceño fruncido, aquel chico conseguía hacerlo hablar más que ninguna otra persona, ademas ¿Que clase de estupidez era esa? ¡Por favor, había que ser idiota para descuidarse de ese modo solo por paranoias! Y de cualquier forma ¿¡A el que mierda le importaba eso?! Trato de hacerle caso omiso a esa clase de pensamientos. El rubio se jalo de la remera evidentemente incomodo ante su mirada molesta.

-Nhg ¡Dios! s-si así es-titubeo el poseedor de los ojos del color malva, Tucker contuvo la respiración intentando no perder la paciencia-P-pero es que t-tengo miedo d-de que...-se vio interrumpido por la voz del morocho.

-¡Eres un fenómeno! ¡Enserio, no se ni porque mierda pierdo mi tiempo en alguien tan subnormal!-siseo Tucker en un tono enojado al momento en que se ponía en pie ¿Porque estaba tan molesto? Siquiera él lo sabia bien. El cafeinomano lo miro con los ojos acuosos ¡Si Craig supiese lo que había estado temiendo por su seguridad!

-¿Te v-vas?-pregunto suplicante, los irises azules del chico se le clavaron en el corazón como si fuesen dagas, sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla; Tucker al percibirlo aparto la mirada como si verlo le produjese asco, le saco el dedo medio y se fue. Tweek comenzó a llorar con soltura, había arruinado la tranquilidad con él por ser un fenómeno ¡Dios aquella mirada y palabras le dolían! Fue llamado muchas veces asi, pero el tono de Craig y sus ojos habían conseguido darle bien hondo.

-.-.-. .-.-

Craig salio del lugar con una sensación horrible en el pecho, hacer al rubio llorar por alguna extraña razón le dolía, se sintió estúpido, insignificante y marica ¡El no era marica! Tal vez necesitaba alejarse de ese extraño rubio, el era quien le suscitaba ideas extrañas. No en realidad, lo que debía hacer era reafirmar su sexualidad ¡Eso haría! Se acostaría con la primera chica bonita que se le cruzase y retomaría a su posición como bastardo insensible. Con eso dando vueltas por la cabeza emprendió camino hacia la escuela, allí seguro encontraría lo que buscaba.

-.-.-.-.

-Es curioso-susurro con tono calmo, su acompañante no volteo para encararle, sin embargo era consciente de tenia su atención cuando su voz dulzona le llego a los oídos.

-¿Que cosa?-indago con fingido interés.

-Los asesinatos, es decir ¿No te parece que hay demasiadas cosas extrañas?-como respuesta vio que su interlocutor alzaba con desgano sus hombros-¿Porque crees que separo las manos del cuerpo?-agrego dándole una mirada desinteresada a su alrededor.

-¿Las personas sádicas necesitan algo que los justifique?-susurro con un aire bastante nostálgico, no paso por alto por ninguno de los dos, por ello prefirieron guardarse sus opiniones, no les agradaba nada que aquella dulce voz mostrase esa clase de tristeza.

.-.-.-...-..

Busco con la mirada a algunas de las zorras, que solían pavonearse a esas horas por los pasillos del colegio, no vio ninguna ¿Acaso a las muy zorras les daba ganas de estudiar cuando él las necesitaba? Suspiro hastiado y se sentó sobre las escaleras del segundo piso, saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Dio una calada larga, estaba confundido, por un momento estuvo a punto de desechar su idea y lo hubiera echo, pero sintió el perfume de mujer inundar el aire.

-Hola Tucker ¿Puedo acompañarte?-pidió en un tono demasiado dulzón y falso, abrió los ojos, ante ellos se encontraba una bonita jovencita, de cabellos castaños ondulados hasta la cintura, facciones delicadas y expresión serena, ojos de tamaño mediano y color miel; tez pálida y senos pequeños. Era delgada y llevaba un top verde, con una minifalda tableada negra y tacos altos ¡Toda una zorra a sus ojos! Ella se sentó junto a él al no recibir repuesta, cuando lo hizo él le extendió su cigarro y ella lo acepto.

-¿Que mierda haces fuera de clases?-interrogo fingiendo interés, no era novedad alguna que Rebecca Cotswolds se saltease clases para intimar con cuanta persona se le cruzase, solo bastaba una invitación o una mirada intencionada y la joven regalaría de sus placeres ¡Justo lo que buscaba! Ella soltó una risita.

-¿Y tu Tucker que haces fuera de clase?-le sonrió mientras se le acercaba, en su mirada había deseo, el la observo impávido y ella lo tomo como invitación para restregar sus pechos contra su brazo derecho.

-No lo se, pero aprovechemos la oportunidad-y luego de esas palabras se vio siendo empujado hasta la casa de Rebecca Cotswolds.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tweek se llevo una mano a la boca para acallar un jadeo de dolor. Había seguido al de ojos zafiro hasta el colegio, esta vez procurando ser más sigiloso; llego a ver el intercambio de la castaña con Tucker y estaba gravemente herido, se sentía traicionado, aunque no sabia porque ya que Craig nunca le había jurado nada ¡No importaba de momento, el dolor era el mismo! Vacilo unos segundos antes de decidirse si continuar con su persecución, pensándolo mejor ¿No era aquello remover una herida recién abierta? ¡Jesucristo! ¡El no era tan masoquista! ¡Y si llegaba al lugar, era descubierto y como castigo lo obligaban a presenciar su cesión de sexo salvaje! ¡Dios, el no podría soportar la presión! Dio la vuelta y salio del lugar, sin embargo con dirección a una cafetería ¡Necesitaba cafeína, y la necesitaba ya!

Un par de ojos habían estado observando la escena en silencio. Un suspiro se dejo oír apenas por el pasillo ¿Y si...? Se sobresalto ante a la idea ¡Debía de comentárselo!

-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

**¡Y aqui esta el capitulo! :D Espero sea de su agrado D: La verdad me costo escribirlo, no me conformaba (y no me conforme con el resultado) me molesta la forma tan light que utilizo para escribir este fic, no suelo ser tan simple, pero por alguna extraña razón cuando escribo sobre south park no puedo evitarlo ¿Se nota mucho? **

**Gabi17: ¡Tranquila! Lo importante es que lo leiste y mejor aun comentaste :3 soy muy feliz :D pobre de ti y tu perro :S Gracias por comentar y como siempre me rei mucho con tu review :3**

**CreationLM : Gracias por tu comentario :D Me alegra de sobremanera que esto te sorprende y guste ! procuro que sea largo (procuro xD) **

**Sakuyachan16 : Gracias :) nunca pense que escribia tan buenas escenas de accion (creo que se debe a que tengo una extraña obsecion con las escenas de pelea O.o) me alegro que te gustara mi intento de comedia xD XD y lo de los uke ¡Ellos tambien son fuertes y capaces! **

**Ah! lo olvidaba! : estaba pensando en hacerme un deviantart y subir dibujos sobre el fic (que deberia de hacer) mmm pero no se ¿Diganme ustedes :3? **

**Bueno eso es todo gracias :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: 

Tweek le dio otro sorbo a su café, permanecía sentado frente a la mesa de la primera cafetería con que se cruzo; el café allí no era tan bueno, pero por lo menos conseguía tranquilizarlo un poco. Rebusco un poco nervioso en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco de el un papel doblado en cuatro partes, lo desdoblo de forma cuidadosa, estaba muy arrugado y temía romperlo. En el había escrito una lista de nombres, todos ellos masculinos, la lista era encabezada por el nombre de Jeffrey Jenkins; Tweek sabia poco de él, lo había visto un par de veces con Rebecca Cotswolds y una o dos veces en el patio, aquel chico había sido el primero en morir. A él le seguía el nombre de Sheldon Scott, recordaba que no iban a la misma escuela, sin embargo solía venir a veces a su colegio para desafiar a Craig a pelear, esta demás decir que nunca consiguió derrotarle, una de las ultimas veces que lo vio estaba besándose apasionadamente con Bebe Stevens, aunque normalmente solía verlo mas seguido con Rebecca Cotswolds; él había sido el segundo en ser asesinado. El tercero se trataba de Brice Baker, también solía tontear con Rebecca y Bebe; y la lista continuaba...Dio un respiro profundo, estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar lógicamente ¿Pudiese ser posible que aquello le oliese a Rebecca Cotswolds? ¡Dios era demasiado paranoico! Tenia que haber otra explicación ¿O acaso pudiese ser cierto que una chica como Rebecca fuese una asesina? Aquello no terminaba de cerrarle, se mordió el labio nervioso ¡Craig estaba ahora con ella! ¿¡ Estaría corriendo peligro!? Procuro no pensar en ello, seguramente estaba equivocado y solo quería a la castaña como la culpable porque le había arrebatado a Craig, si, si se trataba de un pensamiento completamente infantil y paranoico... Necesitaba creer eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ni bien entraron en la habitación Craig se vio arrojando a la castaña con violencia sobre la cama y saltando sobre ella como un depredador hambriento. Rebecca sonreía complacida mientras se dejaba manosear con descaro, soltó un chillido que sonó a gemido cuando Craig le mordió el cuello, de forma bastante brusca, y luego se retorció de placer cuando él deslizo su mano derecha bajo su top. El morocho no encontraba aquello tan excitante como Rebecca lo hacia ver, sin embargo estaba allí por algo y llegaría hasta el final. Apretó su agarre sobre el pecho de la castaña, la escucho gemir; y hubiese continuado con aquello, pero un golpe seco en su cabeza lo detuvo, luego todo se obscureció y cayó inconsciente sobre la chica bajo él. Rebecca sonrió con travesura mientras se lo quitaba de encima ¡Aquello había sido sencillo! Su hermano mayor, Mark, la observaba en silencio, su cara no parecía decidirse entre el enojo o la burla; sujetaba en una de sus manos un bate de béisbol.

-Te tardaste mucho esta vez-le hizo saber mientras se levantaba de la cama y se alisaba la pollera, su hermano suspiro con molestia y le dio una mirada rápida a Craig sobre su cama, su nuca sangraba apenas, solo lo había golpeado para dejarlo inconsciente.

-Admito que me sentí un poco intimidado al ver que se trataba de Craig Tucker ¡Pero de cualquier forma él pagara!-espeto el chico mientras se acercaba para voltear al de chullo azul. No iba a matarlo todavía, esperaría a que cayese la noche, probablemente el chico despertaría tras unos minutos, no obstante el ya había pensado en ese detalle y lo sedaría como acostumbraba hacer siempre. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como su hermana tronaba sus dedos, se notaba bastante divertida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ruby le dio otra mirada preocupada al reloj de la cocina, marcaba la hora de la cena y Craig aun no había llegado; normalmente el estaba allí y se encargaba de prepararle la comida cuando su madre no se encontraba en casa ¿Donde mierda estaría? ¿ Estaría bien? Suspiro con impaciencia y fue por su abrigo, había llamado a casa de Clyde y Token, ellos le habían dicho que no sabían nada de su hermano ¿Donde más podría estar? Abrió la puerta y salio apresurada. Quizás se encontraba con aquel rubio tan curioso, su casa no debía estar muy lejos de allí, intento recordar la dirección, que le había dicho Craig hace un par de semanas. Luego de mucho buscar consiguió dar con la casa, toco timbre, al poco rato una señora de cabello castaño corto y sonrisa dulce le abrió la puerta; supuso era la madre de Tweek.

-¿Disculpe esta su hijo?-pregunto tímida, la mujer asintió y fue a llamar al chico, un par de minutos después se encontraba frente a un joven de apariencia desaliñada y nerviosa, el la miro con sus grandes y perturbadores ojos violeta, era la primera vez que ella veía un par de ojos de aquel color tan extraño por lo que los contemplo con atención unos segundos-¿Craig esta contigo?-interrogo al ver que el chico se removía de forma nerviosa ante su mirada fija, al oírla el rubio se tenso, ella reconoció la remera que traía como una de las favoritas de su hermano ¿Porque el la llevaba?

-No ¿P-por que p-preguntas?-

-Mi hermano no ha aparecido para la hora de la cena, es raro en él, nunca se ausenta en la cena-explico ella ligeramente consternada, escucho al joven soltar un jadeo y alzo la mirada que tenia clavada en sus guantes rosas para prestarle nuevamente atención, el de ojos violetas parecía haberse perdido entre sus pensamientos, si embargo se asemejaba a una persona que acababa de entrar en una especie de trance.

-¡Jesucristo!-chillo Tweek jalando su remera ¿Como carajos había terminado ignorando sus pensamientos? ¡Sabia que tenia razón! Le echo una mirada asustada, que espero no se notara tanto, a la hermana de Craig y agrego-Q-quédate ngh t-tranquila ya v-veras que aparece-su tono estaba lejos de ser conciliador, sin embargo aquella niña parecía haberlo visto así. En todo el tiempo en el que había estado allí Ruby lo había mirado con curiosidad, como si fuese un pájaro con tres cabezas que hablase en ruso o algo por el estilo.

-Tsk, gracias adiós-saludo la pelirroja con un tono decepcionado antes de emprender camino a su casa. Tweek no la observo marcharse, porque había entrado y bajado las escaleras del sótano como una bala, buscaba algo con lo cual defenderse, cogió un destornillador punta de estrella y con sigilo (cada momento que pasaba su técnica de espía mejoraba más) un cuchillo de cocina. Luego partió en dirección a casa de Rebecca Cotswolds ¡Sabia que se trataba de ella! No pensaba en matarla, solo la asustaría o algo por el estilo ¿Pero podría asustar a una persona cuando el estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico? Espero que Craig todavía se encontrase bien, sino jamas se lo perdonaría ¡El había jurado protegerlo!

-.-.-.-.

-¿Porque no comenzamos de una vez?-indagó con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos, llevaba el cabello sujeto, normalmente se lo sujetaba cuando iba a hacer esa clase de cosas, su hermano que estaba puliendo con bastante parsimonia su hacha, suspiro cansado.

-Beca ¿Puede ser que siempre tengamos la misma discusión?-la reprendió con aquel tono que tanto le hacia parecer un adulto, la castaña hizo un mohín disgustada. Mark chasqueo la lengua ¡Su hermana era tan impaciente!-Entiende que es preciso esperar que ese bastardo este despierto...-no pudo continuar ya que su hermana lo interrumpió.

-Si ya lo se...Porque de esa forma sufrirá y se arrepentirá por su pecado..-le imito ella sacudiendo la cabeza, el castaño suspiro abatido y le dio una mirada a su alrededor, ambos estaban en el sótano, allí eran donde hacían esa clase de cosas. El cuerpo inconsciente de Craig estaba sobre una mesa a unos pocos metros de allí, estaba atado de pies y manos contra las patas de la mesa-¡Estoy tan impaciente!-canturreo su hermana yéndose a sentar en la escalera. Mark la observo detenidamente, ella era casi una copia de su madre, aunque no la recordaba con claridad ya que ella había fallecido cuando el tenia nueve años, a partir de esa fecha su padre se la pasaba viajando. Mark estaba seguro que a pesar de que este dijese que era por negocios, en realidad se trataba de que este evitaba a su hija, porque le recordaba a su esposa, lo notaba su padre no soportaba mirar a su hermana. Por ello el había tomado el trabajo de cuidarla y protegerla ¡Le daba tanta rabia que aquellos miserables se atreviesen a tocar a su hermanita!

El ruido de un cristal rompiéndose llamo su atención y le dirigió una mirada extrañada a Rebecca.

-Voy a ver de que se trata-le dijo ella antes de subir a las corridas las escaleras y desaparecer de su vista, esperaba no se tratase de nada malo.

-.-.-.-.-.

Rebecca había encontrado la causa del ruido, una de las ventanas del living estaba rota, alguien había arrojado un cascote del tamaño de un ladrillo y el cristal se había echo añicos. Le dio una mirada curiosa a su alrededor ¿Quien habría sido? Se asomo por la ventana y no consiguió distinguir nada; dio la vuelta resulta a ir a comentarle lo ocurrido a su hermano pero un ruido llamo su atención, parecían pasos ¿Alguien se habría metido en la casa? ¿Un ladrón tal vez? Distinguió que los sonidos venían de la cocina y fue hacia ella. Al entrar vio un cuerpo tembloroso escondido, de forma muy inútil cabe aclarar, detrás de unas sillas; observo con extrañeza.

-¡¿Quien eres tu!?-chillo señalando al intruso, este al notarse descubierto dio un salto y soltó un gemido, ella lo reconoció como Tweek Tweak ¿Que hacia ese fenómeno en su casa?

-¡GAH! ¡Soy p-patético como e-espía!-exclamo estirándose la remera, la castaña frunció el ceño y se le acerco despacio.

-¿Que haces aquí fenómeno?-le pregunto de forma dulzona, vio al rubio retroceder en la medida que ella avanzaba.

-¡U-ustedes p-planean matar a Craig!-le Tweek el con un tono de voz muy agudo ¡Estaba asustadisimo y se le notaba! Estaba temblando demasiado y aun no se decidía si debía sujetar el cuchillo que traía el bolsillo, para intimidar a aquella chica ¿Y si ella se ponía a gritar? ¡A él no le gustaba que las mujeres gritasen!

-¡Mark tenemos un problema aquí!-llamo la castaña mientras le lanzaba una mirada amenazante al pequeño rubio, segundos después se arrojo sobre él, Tweek no pudo preverlo y acabo golpeándose contra la mesada tras de si. Al parecer Rebecca quería ahorcarlo ¡Oh mierda todos querían matarlo! Estuvieron forcejeando un rato hasta que Tweek consiguió sacársela de encima, ya que era complicado manejarla porque le sacaba bastante altura, ya alejada de ella saco su cuchillo, al hacerlo se encontró pensando en su pelea con Kyle ¡Mierda se sentía tan horrible! ¡¿No era en este momento como Kyle!? Después de todo, ahora era él quien llevaba el arma.

Miro como los ojos de Rebecca se abrían desmesurados, había en ellos un rastro de locura que aumento cuando ella volteo para tomar de uno de los cajones un cuchillo similar al suyo. El de ojos violetas se mordió el labio asustado ¡El no quería tener una pelea estilo samurai con cuchillos! ¡Aquello era muy peligroso! ¡Y las cosas muy peligrosas eran demasiada presión! Sin embargo no podía dejar que Craig muriera. Observo con atención a su oponente, no veía su cicatriz por ninguna parte de su cuerpo, y esta lo llevaba casi todo al descubierto ¿Acaso el participante era su hermano? Se aparto a tiempo, alguien había intentado atacarlo por la espalda. No tenia idea de como había conseguido esquivar aquello. Volteo para encontrarse con Mark Cotswolds que sujetada un hacha con ambas manos.

-¡Cerca! ¡Cerca!-canturreo divertida la menor de los dos hermanos, la vio moverse a gran velocidad contra él ¡El no quería dañarla, pero era tan preciso defenderse a el y Craig! Le esquivo y sujetando el cuchillo con fuerza apunto a su brazo, si la heria allí no corría peligro de muerte. Rebecca soltó una risita demente y lo esquivo como si fuese realmente sencillo, Tweek gimió al sentir el hacha de Mark corta el aire junto a su costado izquierdo, por suerte había fallado. Retrocedió para alejarse de él, por su derecha vio acercarse a la castaña cuchillo en mano ¡Era tan complicado esquivarlos! Ambos parecían coordinados, sin embargo el rubio había notado como Mark controlaba cada uno de sus ataques por temor de herir a su hermana...Tal vez si...

-¡¿No es divertido Mark!? ¡La rata entro sólita a la boca del lobo!-comento burlona la castaña antes de arrojarse sobre el rubio, quien esta vez no consiguió evadirlo, al percibirlo ella rio, Tweek soltó un chillido dolorido y Mark sonrió malicioso.

Rebecca Cotswolds acababa de enterrar su arma en el brazo izquierdo del rubio.

.-.-.-.

Ruby miraba perturbada la olla y los vegetales frente a ella, no tenia idea de como prepararse la cena ¿Como hacia su hermano para mezclar todo aquello y conseguir una sopa? ¿ Debería cortar los vegetales primero? ¿Cuanta agua tenia que poner en la olla? ¿El agua llevaba algo? ¿Cuanto tiempo debía estar en el fuego?

¡Mierda ella no estaba echa para esa clase de cosas!

Mejor se solucionaba la vida y llamaba a Ike, el siempre sabia que hacer. Marco el numero con velocidad, y hubo dos timbrazos antes de que contestasen.

-¿Ike?-golpeteo los dedos con impaciencia-¿Tu tienes alguna idea sobre cocinar?-abrió los ojos grandes ¡Mierda Ike tampoco sabia nada! ¡Iba a morir de hambre! ¿¡Donde estaba Craig!?

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno y eso a sido todo por hoy (mis caps son tan cortos D: tengo la esperanza de que algun dia seran largos como las cosas largas D:) espero que de cualquier manera les guste :3 (senti la necesidad de agregar lo de Ruby, lo se descoloca un poco xD)**

**Sweek-Lawliet: amo lo que escribes es tan kawaiii :3 gracias por decidirte a leer mi historia :3 yo se que lo de las muertes acojona (? pero q se le va a hacer ? XD me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por el review :D**

**Sakuyachan16: ¿Extrañabas mi fic? me conmueves T.T jjajajajaj es verdad ¡Debes sospechar de hasta la sombra de cada uno! muajjajaja (? gracias por el review y nos vemos en el proximo cap :)**

**Panconqueso: hola :3 sisi a veces me siento culpable por hacer llorar a Tweek y pienso que mi adorado Craig necesita escarmiento XD gracias por amar mi fic akkasjdhsaj gracias :D (llora de felicidad) gracias por el review :) (adoro leerlos sontan geniales :D)**

**Gabi17: ¡Tranquila! yo se que tarde o temprano haras acto de prescencia XD me alegro que mi fic te obligue a crear extrañas teorias (mi ser feliz XD) espero que el cap te haya gustado xD (? ajjaja beso nos leemos (y gracias por tu review aunque no quieras que te agradezca :P )**

**ah! sisi cuando termine de dibujarlas subire un par de escenas y dibus del fic :) el link de mi deviantart esta en mi perfil **

**besos :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5:

Tweek Tweak era una persona con una imaginación muy abundante. Sus teorías solían desafiar la lógica, de echo sus teorías solían pasar sobre la lógica. Haciendo de ella algo inexistente. No obstante, nunca había imaginado una situación tan rebuscada y descabellada como aquella. No, no claro que no ¿Quien hubiese concebido que, el cobarde de Tweek Tweak, se encontrase enzarzado en un combate, a muerte, con cuchillos? Tweek por supuesto que no. De echo, lo que menos iba a suponer era que acabaría atravesado por uno. Aunque si lo veía de esa forma, nunca pensó que él tendría que ser quien velase por Craig Tucker, y mucho menos, que este siquiera se dignaría a dirigirle la palabra.

La vida, tiene una forma muy curiosa de balancear las cosas pensó en un intento, completamente inútil, de ignorar el escozor que produjo el cuchillo al enterrarse en su carne. Aspiro con fuerza e insultándose mentalmente, por lo que estaba por hacer. Y atrajo a Rebecca hacia si, enterrando mas profundo el arma, pero logrando envolver con fuerza a la chica, imposibilitando el movimiento. Coloco veloz su propio cuchillo en la nuca de su enemiga, presionando apenas. La sintio tensarse, pero no movio un solo musculo, solo respiro asustada contra su oreja.

Eso consiguió clavar los pies de Mark en su lugar. El chico tenia los ojos muy abiertos, completamente aterrado. Sintió un sentimiento de culpa instalarse en su pecho, pero lo tolero y miro con desafió al mayor de los hermanos. Su herida dolía, la mano con la que sostenía su arma parecía quemarle. No servia para esas cosas, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no iba a intentarlo con todo su ser.

—¡¿Donde e-esta Craig!?—exigió con voz trémula. Los ojos aterrorizados de Mark se clavaron en los suyos, con desesperación. Había bajado su hacha y colgaba inerte a un costado de su cuerpo.

—Te lo diré si la sueltas—respondió, el tono que había empleado parecía ajeno al pánico que se reflejaba en su rostro, Tweek lo admiro un poco por ello.

—No lo vo-voy a ha-hacer, al menos q-que me lleves con él—susurro el rubio intranquilo. El castaño pareció medir la situación, luego de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, asintió quedo.

—Sígueme—dijo Mark antes de echar a andar, sin despegar su mirada de él, hacia donde se suponía tenia a Craig. Tweek sujeto con más fuerza a Rebecca y lo siguió con pasos torpes. El pasillo era estrecho y poco iluminado, le hizo sentir una leve sensación de asfixia, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Estaba temblando y lo sabia. El mayor de los hermanos abrió una puerta, y comenzó a bajar por una escalera. Tweek entendió que se estaban adentrando en un sótano y tuvo el presentimiento, de que se estaba adentrando en la boca de un lobo. Una vez acabo de bajar el ultimo escalón, su mirada se perdió en el cuerpo que se encontraba inconsciente sobre la mesa. Sintió su agarre sobre la chica aflojarse un poco. Ver a Craig, completamente indefenso sobre aquella mesa lo lleno de pánico ¡¿Y si no conseguía sacarlo de allí!? Nunca se lo perdonaría. Se obligo a volver a centrar sus ojos en Mark, que lo miraba inexpresivo.

—Aquí estamos, ahora suelta a mi hermana—espeto el castaño, se oía autoritario, y de inmediato, Tweek fue consciente de que si soltaba a Rebecca estaría en notable desventaja. Se insulto mentalmente. Y examino a sus alrededores con gesto aprensivo ¿ Había acaso una forma milagrosa de escapar? Se mordió el labio, con tal fuerza que acabo por rompérselo. Genial ahora no solo le dolía el brazo.

—So-solo si subes pri-primero—tentó a su suerte. Acababa de notar que a cada segundo que pasaba, Mark, se iba acercando más y más hacia él. Vio al chico sonreír.

—No nos tomes por idiotas—

Ante esas palabras Tweek arrugo el entrecejo. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar.

De un momento a otro Rebecca, aun entre sus brazos, movió el cuchillo, produciendole un dolor insoportable. Como acción reflejo, la soltó y se separo de ella al instante. Sujeto su herida con fuerza. Sus piernas amenazaron con ceder y dejarlo caer al suelo; nunca supo en que momento soltó su arma, pero si fue consiente cuando la chica la aparto lejos de si con una patada. Oyó con claridad, la risa desquiciada de la castaña inundando el lugar. Contuvo un sollozo y alzo la vista, sorprendido de todo el tiempo que pudo soportar con aquel objeto enterrado en su carne. Rebecca estaba un par de metros frente a si, relamiéndose los labios; del cuchillo que sujetaba goteaba sangre fresca, su sangre fresca. El estomago se le revolvió ante ese pensamiento, y por un momento experimento arcadas.

—¿Acaso, creías que podías tomarme como prisionera en contra de mi voluntad? Por favor rubiecito, no te des tantos aires de grandeza—se mofó la joven inclinando la cabeza. Tweek la miro con atención, tenia una mirada tan desquiciada, que era digna de una película de terror ¡Y las películas de terror eran demasiada presión! La castaña, soltó un a carcajada falta de humor y agrego con voz pomposa—Desde el principio me deje dominar para traerte aquí—señalo su al alrededor—¿Como harás para salir de esta con vida?—pregunto con diversión. El rubio sintió que el corazón, se le iba a la garganta, pues sabia que aquella chica tenia razón ¿Como lo haría?

—¡Gah! ¡La presión!—fue todo lo que pudo exclamar en medio de su desesperación creciente. Vio a Mark balancear su hacha con impaciencia, mientras avanzaba hacia él.

—Me hiciste pasar un mal momento...—susurro a un par de centímetros de él, quien por cierto no podía retroceder debido a la pared tras de si—Ademas, tu te atreviste a tocar con tus asquerosas manos a mi hermana... ¡Y eso se paga con la muerte!—bramó antes de intentar atinarle un hachazo, que apenas consiguió esquivar agachándose. El hacha causo una magulladura, en la pared llena de humedad. De forma patosa, pero rápida se puso en pie. No pudo avanzar mucho ya que Rebecca se le vino encima, con una velocidad alarmante, no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla y ambos terminaron golpeándose entre si, y entre forcejeos por el cuchillo, fueron a dar al piso. Mark se mantenía quieto, observando con detenimiento cada movimiento, temeroso de atacar por que podría herir a su hermana.

Tweek consiguió sacarse de encima a Rebecca, al cabo de unos segundos. Y se paro ayudándose de la mesa, en la cual Craig estaba atado. Los miro a ambos en detalle.

—¡T-tu no pu-puedes matarme!—exclamo con la voz echa un hilo señalando al joven del hacha, la expresión de Mark se volvió gélida.

—¿Porque no?—investigo el aludido, en un tono más que interesado.

—¡Si ngh lo ha-haces tu también m-morirías!—ante esa confesión, Mark inclino la cabeza, parecía un poco turbado de encontrarse con otro participante. No obstante, tras unos segundos de reflexivo silencio soltó una pequeña risita.

—Te equivocas...no tengo que ser precisamente yo quien te mate—comento Mark mirando a su hermana. Tweek muy a su pesar, supo que eso no estaba contra las reglas, al menos no si Rebecca quería hacerlo sin necesidad de instrucción.

Los ojos violetas del rubio, vieron de reojo, a Craig que yacía inconsciente tras de si. No podía permitirse morir, mucho menos dejar morir al moreno. Le dio un repaso mental al sótano: La escalera se encontraba uno o dos metros a su izquierda, un total de once escalones de madera...

¡Ngh! Es difícil pensar cuando mi brazo duele tanto pensó adolorido.

Rebecca estaba a un par de pasos de él, midiéndolo. Tweek sabia, que ella se estaba dispuesta a recuperar el cuchillo que estaba a un par de centímetros de sus pies. Y si quería obtenerlo debía de ser lo suficientemente rápida, aunque de cualquier forma ella podría tomarlo con toda tranquilidad, debido a que Tweek estaba desarmado. El mayor de los hermanos se estaba varios metros alejados de ambos, casi contra la pared, los observaba impávido.

La castaña hizo un movimiento brusco. Tal como había predicho Tweek iría a por el objeto. Pero ocurría que ella no se esperaba lo siguiente. Con una sangre fría, que no se creía capaz de emplear, se inclino lo suficientemente rápido, como para clavar la mano de la joven al suelo de madera con su destornillador. La acaba de traspasar de lado a lado, y gracias a la humedad de aquel sótano había conseguido atravesar el suelo. La chica dejo escapar un chillido de dolor, pero no reacciono al instante, por lo cual Tweek tuvo el tiempo suficiente para levantar el cuchillo y dirigirse, a toda la velocidad que pudo, a cortar las ataduras de Craig.

Mark al ver lo ocurrido dejo caer el hacha, la cual retumbo por el piso de madera, y se acerco a toda velocidad a atender a su hermana. Al parecer por un par de segundos, olvido que Tweek estaba allí. Segundos, que el aludido aprovecho para cortar los trapos que apresaban a Craig.

Pero, el tiempo no alcanzo para que acabase de subir la escalera, después de todo, era complicado con él peso muerto del moreno recostado sobre su brazo sano. Apenas había echo tres escalones, cuando un furioso Mark se echo sobre ellos, destornillador en mano, con la intención de herirlos. El rubio apresuro el paso, intentando proteger a Craig de aquel psicópata. Ya iban por seis escalones, por suerte el estado lunático de Mark lo volvía mas tosco, provocando que se atascase con los mismos escalones y diese erráticos golpes. Así que en medio de toda su desesperación, consiguió subir los cinco escalones que faltaban y echo a andar por el pasillo. Craig era pesado, e iba arrastrando sus pies, ademas la sangre que había perdido era bastante y comenzaba a marearse, tenia que salir rápido de aquel lugar. Consiente de que Mark, no tardaría en alcanzarlo, atravesó el estrecho pasillo y se dirigió con pasos trémulos hacia el living; si conseguía escapar por la ventana rota podrían salvarse.

La vida no es tan generosa.

Cuando ya se encontraba a punto de arrojar el cuerpo, de su amado moreno, por la ventana, sintió algo enterrarse en su hombro izquierdo. Sin duda se trataba del destornillador.

¡Gah! ¡Mi brazo izquierdo se caerá después de tanta tortura! tuvo lugar a pensar, antes de girar hacia Mark y asestarle un fuerte puñetazo, que lo hizo sujetarse el rostro adolorido. Aprovecho el momento y lanzo, como pudo, a Craig por la ventana.

No consiguió saltar por ella, porque el castaño acababa de tirarse decidido hacia él, con ambos puños cerrados y un gesto de completa demencia en el rostro. Tweek lo pateo con fuerza, lo vio caer como en cámara lenta. La sangre que había perdido gracias al cuchillaso se hacia notar y percibía todo extraño a su alrededor. Con las ultimas fuerzas que pudo reunir, salto por la ventana y arrastro veloz el cuerpo inconsciente de Tucker, hasta un par de casas más. Lo ultimo que sintió, fue su cabeza golpear contra el asfalto y después todo se hizo negro.

Había perdido demasiada sangre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola! aqui dino despues de tanto tiempo de no actualizar este fic (mis mas sinceras disculpas, enserio de verdad D:)**

**Bueno como veran este capitulo es casi todo texto, es cortito lo se. Pero prometo recompensarlos con un capitulo "ezpezial" (XD) y otro cap dentro de poco :3 mmm por cierto e echo (un poco sensual) dibujo de los hermanitos Cotswolds u.u prometo subir los que faltan cuando termine de pintarlos :B (el link de mi deviantart esta en mi perfil)**

**Sweetkill: Hola :3 gracias :D espero no decepcionarte (me hiciste emocionar :) ) u.ú nos leemos :3**

**Sakuyachan16: hola y gracias por tu review, lamento que mis cap sean tan cortos (es que mal acostumbre a escribir asi XD) si te duele ver a Tweek lastimado debes estar odiandome en este momento xD nos leemos :3**

**CreationLM: te encanta mi fic? eso me hace super feliz (baile de la felicidad) y si mmm tengo ideas muy raras y trato de no usar los personajes tipicos (mentira uso los que se adaptan mejor a la trama xD) espero que este cap te haya gustado :3 nos leemos :)**

**Gabi17: hola :D como siempre me rei mucho con tu review xD lamento lo de los caps y la demora(prometo compesarlo enserio) respecto a Mark...le tome mucho cariño a este personaje (en la historia original, no hay nadie parecido a él) y por eso su locura complicada y protagonismo aqui me encantan :3 (lo se estoy demente :D) ajajjaja espero que te haya gustado el cap :) nos leemos :D**

**y weno nos vemos en el proximo cap :3**


	7. AVISO IMPORTANTE

_**Aviso importante.**_

**Por razones personales, no voy a poder continuar con este fic. Les pido disculpas a todos sus lectores y seguidores, lo lamento muchísimo.**

**Espero no me odien u.u (aunque puedo resignarme a ello) les ofrezco una vez mas mis disculpas. Si quieren les acepto un pedido de oneshot con estilo disnosauresco o pediditos de dibujos (?)**

**Eso es todo.**

**Me queda por decir, que este fic permanecera por un par de días vivo aun, para que, quienes lo lean puedan ver este mensaje u.u**

**Una vez más me disculpo, estoy muy apenada.**

**Los quiere DinosaurioVolador**


End file.
